


Desiderium

by Speechless_since_1998



Series: Smut Fic [13]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Consensual Underage Sex, Dubious Consent, First Time, Fucking, M/M, Miscommunication, Mutual Masturbation, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Season 3, Set during season 3, Smut, Top Keith (Voltron), not fuck and die, only fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29207364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speechless_since_1998/pseuds/Speechless_since_1998
Summary: She widened her eyes, “It's not possible. You can't fight those creatures. They will use your own wishes against you. ""We cannot leave you at their mercy.""We will seal the entrance to the caves, and there should be no problems for a while.""But we could definitely fix the problem."The chief shook his head, “You can't, paladins. What the sukubusi show you is the most secret desire of your heart. No one can resist what the heart desires. You risk going crazy. "“I don't want something the sukubusi can use against me. Everything will be fine. "Oh, Keith had no idea how wrong he was.------------Keith should learn to listen to others more. Sometimes, his instincts take him to the worst of situations. And Christ, why didn't he ever notice how sexy Lance is?
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Smut Fic [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059284
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	Desiderium

**Author's Note:**

> \- Set during season 3, while Keith was the Black Paladin and Lance was his vice. Good times.  
> -English isn't my first language, so I'm sorry for any errors.

I 

  
For once, the problem wasn't the Galra.   
The Martu, the aliens who had sent them the distress signal, had nothing that could attract the attention of the Galra: their technology was primitive, they were a peaceful people, and above all, the planet had no quintessential resources.  
  
This and the planet's adverse climate - 90% desert - had protected their homeland from external threats. Unfortunately, the same could not be said of the dangers of the planet itself. 

“We can't go on like this anymore - the village chief said, surrounded by her daughters and grandchildren. Her husband wasn't here: he was kidnapped by the monsters hiding in the caves. Maybe he was already dead - Those creatures nearly decimated our village. Men, women, it makes no difference to them. They consume them for their pleasure and then devour them when they are no longer useful or when effort kills them. "   
  
"For their pleasure?" Keith asked, confused. Beside him, Lance was blushing.   
  
The blue paladin whispered to him, "They force them to… um… be intimate with them."  
  
"Oh ... _oh!_ "  
  
"Yeah."   
  
“For this, we have asked for help - the woman continued - We have organized guard shifts, but those damned always manage to overcome our defenses. Sometimes they take away those who were supposed to protect us. "   
  
"Do they only work at night?"   
  
“Yes, they can't stand the light of our two suns. Their skin cracks until it splits and reveals their true shape-shifting nature. It's not a pretty sight when it happens. "   
  
"Have you seen it?"   
  
"Just once. My father caught one and tied it to a stake in the middle of the village. When the sun rose ... I won't hide that I felt sick. "  
  
"Other weaknesses? " Lance asked.   
  
“They are very slow, and because of their powers, their bones are very fragile. If it weren't for that damned poison, it would be easy to kill them. "  
  
"What poison are you talking about?"  
  
“Sukubusi use it to excite their victims and make them fall more easily into their deception. They can expel it from the skin or through the exchange of liquids. "  
  
Gross. Lance thought like him, "This makes everything worse."   
  
"And now they have also taken my husband and my firstborn..."   
  
She took Keith's hands, “Please, paladins. Save our loved ones. And if that's no longer possible, at least let us give him a proper burial. The thought of their bodies rotting in caves drives me crazy. "   
  
"We will do the possible. How many sukubusi are there? "  
  
“A dozen, maybe. "  
  
"Maybe we can eliminate them, " Keith suggested.   
She widened her eyes, “It's not possible. You can't fight those creatures. They will use your wishes against you. "  
  
"We cannot leave you at their mercy."  
  
"We will seal the entrance to the caves, and there should be no problems for a while."  
  
"But we could fix the problem."  
  
The chief shook his head, “You can't, paladins. What the sukubusi show you is the most secret desire of your heart. No one can resist what the heart desires. You risk going crazy. "  
  
“I don't want something the sukubusi can use against me. Everything will be fine. "  
  
Oh, Keith had no idea how wrong he was.  
  


Lance had a plan. Of course, he was the one who had the idea: if it had been for Keith, he would have walked into the cave and hit everything in his path.

“We don't have to separate. If we do, we make ourselves easy targets for the sukubusi. Sure, they could attack all of them, but they are cowards, and according to the chief, they prefer to do more than fight. We find the kidnapped people, or at least what's left of them, and we take them away. Without blowing something up, for once. "

"Makes sense," Pidge acknowledged and said by her it was the best of compliments.

Everything would have been fine if Keith hadn't decided to go his way because, even if Lance's plan was good, a fundamental part was missing for him: killing the sukubusi. 

So, as soon as he saw a strange movement out of the corner of his eye, he foolishly decided to follow it, leaving the rest of the group with Lance. They were in good hands with Lance, and he would be done before anyone noticed his absence.

Keith had no wishes that could be used against him: he was safe. At least, he thought he was. 

Keith followed the shadow to a dead end, and the boy looked around for traces. There were none, and he growled in frustration. 

"I can't believe it, I missed it!" 

"What are you doing here?"

And now he was in trouble. Keith turned slowly, Lance came towards him with a frown. He didn't think he would follow him. He sighed, “I saw something. I thought…" 

“Did you think you could kill a sukubusi by yourself? Really? I don't know if you are more stupid or brave. "

"You always tell me." Lance was close to him now, and Keith was hit by a strong smell. So close, Keith began to notice the strangest things.

Had Lance always had all those freckles? And why was he noticing it now? He swallowed, "Maybe we should catch up with the others."

“We could do it. But here I see something interesting. "

“What?”

Lance nodded to him, and finally, Keith noticed the pictures on the walls. He blushed, embarrassed: sexual positions of all kinds were depicted. "Don't you think it's interesting?"

"What are you talking about? In this way, they torture their victims. " 

And they were so sadistic that they depicted it on their walls. 

Shit.

“I don't think they are unhappy. These people look pretty happy. " "People are dying, Lance."

“After having lived the best hours of their life. It seems like a good compromise, don't you think? "

"No!" 

"Um ... that I could do - he said, pointing to the position in which a man was giving a blowjob - I can use my tongue well."

"Lance, what ..."

"Oh, and even with that, I would be able to get away with it - the paladin continued, pointing to another image in which a man tied his lover-victim and did what he wanted with him - I wouldn't mind being held like this." 

“Lance, it's not funny. Stop that." 

"Who tells you I'm kidding?" 

The scent deepened as Lance approached him, a few inches separating their faces. Keith swallowed. Was it him, or was it suddenly hot? 

“I wouldn't mind doing some of these things with you. Even here, I don't care. "

“Lance, we are on a mission. We cannot…" 

Lance kissed him. He put his tongue firmly in Keith's mouth and took the breath out of his lungs.

Keith dropped his bayard to the ground and clung to Lance's shoulders as if he were a castaway looking for something to hold on to. 

He felt a hunger inside him that increased dramatically, his veins burned, and all rationality had gone to that country. He had only one thought: _Lance._

Lance pulled away for a moment, eyes narrowed in pleasure, “I see you're very responsive. The poison has already taken effect. We should now just... "

A gunshot hit him in the face and forced Lance to walk away from Keith. 

"Stay away from him."

Keith's eyes widened. It was Lance who had fired. The real Lance.

Lance had noticed his absence and had come looking for him. Lance knew him so well that he immediately understood what Keith wanted to do. But at the same time… shit. His heart's desire… he had one… and Lance had seen it!

Keith wished the sukubusi had killed him. It would have been less painful.

Due to the blow, the monster's face changed, writhing and becoming a white mask with dark irises. It was awful. Lance shot him in the chest and stomach again, and the monster fell to the ground, dead.

The boys were nervous, but for different reasons, and no one dared take the first step. The situation was unblocked by Keith, who, head down, tried to leave.

"Keith, wait ..."

But Keith didn't even want to listen and walked away, trying not to think about the sukubusi's hands on him, but he failed. If only that monster hadn't had Lance's face ...

Back in the Castle of the Lions, Keith was immediately intercepted by Coran. Coran forced Keith to be examined to make sure he wasn't going to die.  
  
Everything was in order, but the sukubusi had poisoned him first with the perfume and then with that kiss, and for a few hours, he would feel the effects. By staying away from others, there should be no problems.  
  
Keith was relieved. At least he wasn't supposed to interact with Lance.  
  
After the sukubusi incident, Keith couldn't look Lance in the face without remembering what he was about to do and what he wanted to do to him. What kind of friend was he ?! Friends are not ready to fuck you senseless in a creepy cave, giving in to more animal than human instincts.  
  
Part of him still wondered what it would be like to have Lance there, his body in his hands, waiting to be modeled in the same poses as those images. He tried to remember that Lance deserved better than being considered a sex object, and above all, he deserved someone better than Keith, but his fantasy was going to places he preferred to ignore.  
  
The poison made everything worse. Coran had said that after some time, it would pass, but quiznack, not even by destroying all the gladiator robots did the feeling of desire disappear. It only got stronger.  
  
Frustrated and with a beginning of an erection he needed to worry about, Keith decided he had had enough to train for that day and decided to go back to his room to take a shower.  
  
He had never decided that. In the hallway, he found himself face to face with Lance. The last person he wanted to see that day.  
  
“We managed to save people if you care. The tribal chief's husband will recover. Her son, too. "  
  
"Mhm."  
  
“Allura brought down the part of the cave where the monsters were resting. She killed all the sukubusi, as you wanted. Now the inhabitants shouldn't have any more problems with those creatures for a long time. "   
  
"I'm happy for them."   
  
Lance shook his hands nervously, "Do we want to talk about what happened there, or do you want to pretend it never happened?"   
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," he replied, trying to get past him, but Lance stepped in front of him. Lance's smell intoxicated him. Christ, he was pathetic.  
  
"You know very well what coast I'm talking about. The sukubusi had my face."   
  
"So?"  
  
"So if he used my face to seduce you, you must have feelings for me."  
  
"Lance, don't continue."  
  
"You're avoiding me. Even Coran has noticed it."  
  
"I have my good reasons."  
  
"It just seems to me that you want to ignore your problems as usual."  
  
"I'm not ignoring my problems. I'm trying not to hurt you. - Keith said, full of frustration - You can't be near me without me thinking of touching you! And it's not innocent touches, but the same things I saw painted on the walls of that damn cave! It's not just sukubusi poison. It's about desires I've always had and are now gnawing inside me. If I don't control myself, I could do something to you that I would feel about forever! You're too much important to me, Lance. I could never... "  
  
He was interrupted by Lance with a kiss. It was a more timid kiss than that of the sukubusi, cautious, as if he were afraid of having dared too much.  
  
Keith's brain went blank at that point. He took the initiative and slipped his tongue over his, stealing a soft sigh. He put a hand behind Lace's neck and one on his side and wedged him between the wall and his body, savoring the taste of his mouth with determination.  
  
Oh, better than that copy.  
  
For lack of air, they had to interrupt the kiss. Barely time to process when it happened, and Keith tried to walk away, but Lance wouldn't let him, holding his back.  
  
"Lance ... I can't ..."  
  
"No."  
  
"Don't be the usual idiot who sacrifices himself for the good of others! You ..."   
  
"Christ, will you shut up? You've talked enough. Now let me talk!"  
  
Lance took a shaky breath, then said, "Okay, the situation is pretty messed up. And the circumstances aren't ideal. There might be some consensus issues that Coran would be happy to inform us about for the next three hours, and ... "   
  
"Lance, please. Get to the point."   
  
"What I'm trying to say is that if Hunk had been in your place, I would never dream of ... well ... be intimate with him. Not even to make him consume the poison in his body. Coran said it is not dangerous. It will pass on its own after a lot of embarrassment. So get it out of your head that I'm sacrificing myself or some other nonsense."

Coran had revealed everything to Lance. It was his favorite, after all. Keith forced himself to stay calm, "Sex, Lance. You can say it out loud. And it's this reluctance of yours that doesn't convince me that you want it."

Lance blushed even more, and Keith had to force himself not to think about how adorable he was. 

He couldn't have some thoughts if he didn't want his erection to get worse, or worse,

Lance noticed it. "Despite what everyone on this ship thinks, I'm not shameless. And it doesn't change that I want to do it with you. I like you, and I'm pretty sure if the sukubusi had targeted me, he would have had your face. So... " 

"So.."

"My room or your room?"

"Lance ..." 

"What is it? I just made you a confession, dude. What else ..." 

"Lance, shut up." 

And Keith kissed him. 

No hesitation this time, and Lance clung to him as if afraid that Keith would go away.

Keith caught his lips between his own and then between his teeth. This time with no surprise to his detriment, Keith took his time. He ran his tongue along his lower lip before pushing it forward. 

Lance welcomed him, tilting his head to give him more access, letting himself be guided but responding to the kiss with a readiness that had nothing awkward or timid. 

Keith's hands had slipped off Lance's shoulders and rested naturally on his hips. 

He felt that hunger again, that longing that was about to kill him in the cave. But it was different now.

The feeling he was experiencing was both exciting and terrible. How did people come to terms with that kind of thing? 

Keith didn't know how but they managed to get into Lance's room and fell on the bed.

He pounced on Lance as if he had a feast in front of him, sliding with his teeth on his skin and then stopping to suck and bite just below the jaw, drawing from Lance a surprised and excited moan that, god, should have been outlawed for the immediate effect on Keith.

He felt a spasm of excitement crumple in his lower abdomen, upon his hands slid down to tighten on the blue paladin's buttocks.

In ad instant, they were a panting mass on the bed.

But there was much more to have, much more to need and to let out hungry moans for.

Keith paused for a moment, "Are you sure?"

"Really? Are you asking me _now_?"

"This could change everything."

"I know."

"If it doesn't go well ..."

"The first few times are never perfect."

"I didn't mean that! I meant ... if we ever get into a relationship ... if it doesn't go well ..."

Lance silenced him, "Don't think about it. We're fighting in a war, and I want every happiness I can get. Even if it doesn't last long, it would be worth it."

"You ... you are something else entirely." 

"I know. Um ... don't you think we're too dressed?"

When Lance put his hands under his shirt, he felt like he was on fire. He withdrew violently to undress. Still with his view covered by his clothes pulling off so quickly that he got caught between his shirt and jacket, he heard Lance hold his breath and then say, "Wow ... I had to imagine that all those hours of training had to be of some use."

"It helps me to think."

"Not just for that. I guess I'm lucky." 

He didn't want to know what the other meant, and he hurled himself on Lance's neck.

He groped his way under Lance's shirt, sliding over his stomach and along his ribs. Lance leaned on Keith's hands, and it was crazy how desperate he was for Keith's touch as much as Keith wanted to be touched by Lance. 

Keith lifted Lance's shirt, exposing his chest and pressing his lips to Lance's shoulder, his neck, his cheek, and again, his lips. Lance ran his hands down Keith's back, hips and stomach.

In short, they were both naked, embarrassed, and excited as teenagers. And that was right, considering they were just kids in the middle of a mess of universal proportions. They had a right to take that moment for them.

Lance swayed his hips, was clumsy, needy, and primal.

Keith wanted to do more and needed it. He leaned on one arm, licked his palm, and wrapped his hand around Lance's cock. When he stroked, Lance grabbed Keith's shoulder and groaned, moving his hips.

"Am I doing well?" churches.

Lance nodded breathlessly, looking shattered, lost in the feeling of being touched. Lance walked over to him, kissing him. Lance's mouth was wet and warm.

With a start, Lance buried his face in Keith's neck and reached his hand over him. Keith stroked it gently, squeezing the last bit of pleasure. When Lance's chills finally subsided,

Keith simply placed his hand on Lance's wet cock, letting Lance gasp warmly against his neck.

"Don't think ... that you leave everything to you ... emo ..."

Delicate fingers slid over the hard flesh, and Keith's hips jumped as Lance ran his thumb over the head of his penis. He licked his hand and then put it back on Keith's cock. Pure pleasure, wrapping itself more and more with each stroke. Keith winced and wiggled closer, and god, he needed this.

"Do you have to make a competition of everything?"

"You say it as if you don't like it, samurai."

Keith groaned, folded his hands in the sheets, and arched his back, Lance was keeping a slow and steady pace, and it was driving him crazy. Then it was all too much, and Keith showed up. It was great.

They were both breathing heavily, they were red as tomatoes, and the two looked at each other in wonder, as if Keith and Lance didn't believe what they had just done.

Lance cleared his throat, "Is it just me, or was it great?"

"It was."

"Was that enough for you?"

"No." 

"Me neither - Lance put his arms around his neck - We can ... you know ..."

"Do you want to do something else?" 

"I wouldn't mind the idea. We're young, full of hormones and suppressed sexual frustration ... if you want ..." 

Keith kissed him hungrily. It was a more than enough answer.


End file.
